Je voudrais lire ton âme
by Schmarties
Summary: the GazettE / Dir en Grey. Lorsque Kyô & Ruki se rencontrent, une amitié bien particulière se crée. Un lien incompréhensible, entretenu sur les lignes de deux cahiers aux mots pleins de désespoir. POV Ruki.


**Titre :** Je voudrais lire ton âme

**Auteur :** Schmarties

**Genre :** Romance. Drame. Schoolfic.

**Disclaimer :** J-Music. Ruki & Kai, de the GazettE. Kyô, de Dir en Grey.  
Leurs personnalités sont totalement inventées & ces braves gars s'appartiennent. Je ne me fais aucun argent dessus. Seuls m'appartiennent l'histoire et l'alignement des mots.

**Situation :** Au Japon, période du lycée.

**Résumé :** Lorsque Kyô & Ruki se rencontrent, une amitié bien particulière se crée. Un lien incompréhensible, entretenu sur les lignes de deux cahiers aux mots pleins de désespoir.  
POV Ruki.

**Note :** Saluuut. Eh ben ça faisait longtemps didonc! Bon, je suppose que 80% des gens qui seront ici par une alerte de nouvelle fic de moi (h) vont se demander wtf? ... Pas de Harry Potter cette fois les gars, désolée. Une inspiration côté musique, avec mes groupes préférés. Si vous connaissez, that's good. Sinon, vous pouvez toujours vous imaginer n'importe quelle tête comme dans une fiction originale, si ça vous dit.

Quand à ceux qui arriveront via la section Musique... là j'ai plus peur. Je suis novice dans le postage de fic de ce type, so... j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, tous petits gens que vous êtes.

* * *

Si j'avais dû le parier, j'aurais juré que le jour où je tomberais amoureux de quelqu'un, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie.

J'étais persuadé que ce serait le genre de souvenir avec lesquels il m'aurait suffit de fermer les yeux pour sentir à nouveau la présence de l'autre à mes côtés, le doux parfum de ses cheveux blonds, son rire clair, la couleur lumineuse de ses yeux si foncés. Ce souvenir aurait dû être impérissable dans mon esprit.

Pour être honnête, de mes 17 premières années de vie, jamais cela ne m'était arrivé. Je n'avais jamais ressentit un amour si profond que je rechercherais la présence de l'autre près de moi.

Je rêvais de connaître cette complicité, je rêvais qu'un jour, quelqu'un brise cette coquille autour de moi et me donne envie de rester avec lui.

Pourtant, je n'ai jamais su me souvenir du jour où c'est arrivé.

Le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami.

J'étais ce genre de garçon qui ne faisait confiance à personne, qui ne parlait que rarement, qui fuyait les présences, les marques d'affection, les discussions. Solitaire, mal à l'aise avec les autres.

C'est ainsi que personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi j'étais l'ami de Kai. Nous traînions souvent ensemble, lui et moi. C'était, à l'époque, celui que je considérais comme mon seul et unique ami. Même s'il ne me comprenait pas toujours, il avait au moins la gentillesse de me sourire. J'ai toujours aimé sa façon de me sourire comme si j'étais important pour lui.

On était tombés dans la même classe durant le collège, et c'était le seul à avoir fait un pas vers moi. Depuis, je ne l'avais plus quitté. Kai faisait office d'ami, de confident, de grand-frère, de tout; même si à bien y regarder, nous n'avions pratiquement rien en commun. De mon côté, je n'étais qu'un de ses multiples amis et je ne cherchais pas forcément plus.

Il avait bien essayé de me socialiser, de me présenter à sa bande d'ami, mais il y avait cette boule, cet étau dans ma gorge qui m'empêchait toujours d'émettre le moindre son. Je les rejetais les uns après les autres.

A la première année de lycée, nous n'étions plus dans la même classe.

C'est ici que j'ai rencontré Kyô.

J'avais passé toute la première partie de l'année scolaire seul.

Kai s'était tellement investit dans la plupart des clubs et responsabilités du lycée que je ne faisais plus que l'apercevoir de loin, entouré d'encore plus de gens que d'ordinaire, et je le perdais peu à peu.

Il lui est arrivé de venir me voir, de s'excuser platement des centaines de fois, de prendre de mes nouvelles, mais je me rendais compte que je m'éloignais tout seul.

Je me sentais un poids dans sa vie et j'aurais préféré pour lui qu'il m'oublie. J'étais un bon à rien.

C'est en revenant des vacances d'été que Kyô est réellement apparu comme un boulet de canon dans ma vie.

Il était nouveau et la rumeur n'avait pas tardé à exploser dans tout l'établissement qu'il avait été renvoyé de ses deux précédents lycées.

Quand il est entré dans la classe, il n'avait pas encore l'uniforme réglementaire de notre lycée d'Osaka. Les têtes curieuses de tous mes camarades ont eu un mouvement de recul.

Il avait des cheveux blonds éparpillés tout autour de son visage, un piercing à la bouche, une chemise noire et un jean tout sauf approprié surmonté de chaussures militaires. Il ne fallait pas être particulièrement futé pour comprendre qu'il n'était que provocateur.

Moi, j'étais absorbé par ses yeux noirs posés sur moi. Il me fixait, sa moue éternellement boudeuse dessiné sur son visage, silencieux même après que le professeur lui ait demandé de se présenter, et il est venu s'asseoir à la dernière place libre, deux rangs devant moi.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que le cours reprit que je me rendis compte de la chair de poule sur mes bras, et j'admis qu'à moi aussi, sa présentation m'avait peut-être fait peur.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec notre uniforme.

Puis, il y a eu le premier jour où il est venu me parler.

- Ils sont cool tes cheveux.

J'étais assis devant la fenêtre pour manger quand j'ai entendu sa voix. Il m'a fait sursauter, et j'étais d'autant plus surpris en remarquant que c'était lui, le nouveau dont j'ignorais encore le nom.

Sa voix était rauque, basse. Il avait ce ton rapide, comme si ça lui coûtait de m'adresser la parole et je ne pouvais que me reconnaître dans sa façon de me regarder.

Il était impossible de savoir s'il avait réellement envie que je réponde.

Mes mains vinrent d'elles-mêmes s'enrouler dans mes quelques mèches rouges. Mon frère me les avait faites pendant les vacances.

J'ai hoché de la tête, en remerciement, et Kyô s'est assis d'une fesse sur ma table en détournant lui aussi le regard vers la fenêtre.

- J'm'appelle Kyô.

- Ruki.

Il m'a à nouveau fixé et j'eus l'impression que son air détendu signifiait une quelconque satisfaction que je ne comprenais pas.

Le professeur est revenu et Kyô m'a quitté.

A cette époque, Kyô m'intriguait.

Je ne saurais définir non plus à partir de quel jour nous sommes devenus amis.

Après m'avoir demandé mon nom, Kyô n'est plus revenu m'adresser la parole. Pourtant, il m'arrivait souvent de sentir son regard sur moi, de le voir faire un pas et repartir. Et moi, je restais là, les bras ballants, incapable de savoir que faire.

- Tu devrais aller le voir. Ruki, il a l'air sympa. Peut-être que vous vous entendriez bien. C'est l'occasion de te lier un peu...

Kai m'a tendu un de ces sourires contagieux. Ceux après lesquels mon esprit était dans un état de soulagement et de réconfort que rien ne semblait impossible.

Je décidais d'aller lui parler, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. Pour tout dire, je n'avais aucune excuse pour aller vers lui, rien à lui dire.

J'étais dans le magasin de musique où je passais tout mon temps. Mon père et le gérant étaient amis, et je prenais un plaisir délicieux à venir taper sur la belle batterie au fond du magasin. Il me laissait faire.

Je rêvais de la posséder un jour, sans savoir comment j'aurais pu la faire entrer dans le petit appartement de mes parents, qui plus est dans ma chambre minuscule.

Je m'acharnais des heures entières sur mes chansons préférées, ne faisant plus attention aux clients qui parfois s'arrêtaient pour me regarder faire. Pourtant, en relevant la tête, un jour, j'ai vu Kyô.

Il était assis un peu à l'écart, contre le mur, tout près de moi. Il avait la tête baissée, plongé dans l'écriture d'un texte inconnu, dans un grand cahier.

La surprise me fit arrêter tous mes mouvements et je le vis aussitôt relever la tête pour me dévisager avec une sorte d'agacement.

- Continue.

Sa voix rauque me tira l'ombre d'un sourire et j'acquiesçais. Une partie de moi se sentit fière et j'espérais qu'il m'ait donné cet ordre pour m'écouter et non par pour que je lui fiche la paix.

Je lui obéis et lorsque je relevais la tête, quelques longues minutes plus tard, il avait disparu.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais espéré, je ne savais pas ce que j'avais voulu, mais son absence me rendit encore plus vide que je ne l'étais d'habitude.

Le lendemain, il était absent.

- Ruki, tu viens avec moi ?

Je ne l'ai revu que trois jours plus tard. Trois jours où je me demandais où il était.

Parfois, je me donnais l'impression de l'avoir inventé. Le fait qu'il ne parlait avec personne d'autre que moi, qu'il disparaissait sans raison, qu'il m'intrigua à ce point, me rendait presque paranoïaque.

J'étais encore dans le hall de l'école, à sortir mes chaussons réglementaires de mon casier lorsque Kyô m'avait arrêté en se plantant contre mon casier.

Lorsque je tournais la tête vers lui, je me rendis compte que nous faisions la même taille et cela me fit inexplicablement plaisir. Peut-être parce que j'en avais marre que tout le monde me dépasse d'une tête.

Je savais déjà qu'à chaque fois que je le regardais, ses yeux m'hypnotisaient.

Je n'avais jamais vu des pupilles aussi grandes et aussi noires. Ses paupières avaient une forme bridée bien particulière que j'aimais beaucoup.

Peut-être étais-je tombé amoureux de lui dès que je l'avais vu, finalement. Ou alors, était-ce jour-là.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours depuis lundi ?

J'étais conscient que ma question ne répondait pas du tout à la sienne, mais je n'avais pas compris son interrogation, donc je m'étais libéré du tracas qui me perturbait.

Ce fut la première fois que je le vis sourire. Il n'avait rien d'un sourire extraordinaire. Il n'y avait que ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent presque microscopiquement sur le coin de sa bouche.

Il se retourna et sortit du Hall.

Je m'étais longuement demandé ce qu'il aurait fait si je ne l'avais pas suivit. Peu importait.

Dans la rue, il se mit à courir et je le suivais, en haletant comme un animal. Je détestais le sport et courir en particulier n'était pas mon fort.

Quand je le rejoignis, il riait.

Il m'avait traîné devant un magasin de musique et s'était aussitôt mis en quête de CDs. Je ne sus jamais s'il avait répondu à ma question et m'avait emmené là où il avait réellement passé ces derniers trois jours, où s'il avait mis en application son "viens avec moi".

Toujours était-il que je passais l'une des meilleures journées de ma vie. Il nous apparut que nous aimions les mêmes groupes, ou presque. Dès que j'avouais aimer X Japan, Kyô devint aussi bavard que pouvait l'être Kai.

Il admit même dans le tas qu'il venait souvent me voir jouer de la batterie. Et quand il me dît que je jouais bien, je me sentis rougir et bafouiller un remerciement.

- La musique, c'est toute ma vie.

Le souvenir de cette phrase flottera à jamais dans mon esprit.

J'aurais pu passer des heures à chercher les mots justes pour décrire l'éclat brillant qu'avaient ses yeux, l'air gêné qui tordait la ligne de sa bouche et l'accent joyeux qu'avait pris sa voix.

Il acheta trois CDs, puis m'attrapa par la manche pour me faire prendre le bus.

Son appartement était encore plus petit que le mien. Sa chambre en revanche était tapissé de posters de groupes, d'affiches de films, parfois même de partitions et je crus apercevoir des paroles que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Je vis Kyô lancer l'un de ses nouveaux CDs et sauter sur son lit avec un grand sourire à mon attention.

- Fais comme chez toi.

Mal à l'aise, je me contentais de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil de son bureau, le regardant sauter sur son lit comme un dément et chanter les paroles à tue-tête dans un anglais très approximatif qui me tira un sourire.

Finalement, au bout de quelques chansons, il baissa à nouveau sa tête vers moi et se rassit sur son lit en baissant quelque peu le volume.

- Dis, Ruki, pourquoi t'es mal comme ça ?

Sa question me prit totalement de court.

Je savais, j'avais sentit dès le début que nous étions le même genre de personne. J'avais comme l'intuition qu'il saurait me comprendre au-delà de tout. Après tout, n'avions-nous déjà pas une espèce de relation compréhensible de nous seuls et complètement dénuée de sens ?

Pourtant je me sentis timide, attaqué, et je serrai les poings pour ne pas voir mes mains trembler en haussant les épaules.

Kyô me lança un autre de ses sourires en coins avant de hocher la tête et je compris sans mal qu'il était tout sauf dupe. Ce qui me gênait autant que cela me rassurait.

Il y avait bien quelque chose d'étrange entre nous.

- Bon. D'accord. Tu peux commencer, poses-moi des questions.

Je posais finalement mes paumes sur mes genoux en détournant le regard.

- Euh... Pourquoi tu es pas venu en cours ?

Kyô rigola en posant sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

- Parce que j'aime pas les cours. Et qu'en plus, on avait piscine mardi.

De mon petit point de vue, je comprenais cet argument. Je détestais vraiment le sport, mais mon regard sur lui dû sembler perplexe.

Il me fixa un instant avant de déboutonner la manche de sa chemise pour la relever. J'ouvris de grands yeux face au tatouage qui ornait son bras, mais devint livide quand il retourna son poignet.

Je m'entendis haleter, suffoquer, je sentais une panique m'envahir alors que mon cœur s'emballait. Désireux de changer aussitôt de sujet, je me rabattis sur la photo qui faisait office de décoration.

J'y reconnus aussitôt Kyô et son air renfrogné, à côté d'un garçon d'une tête et demie de plus que lui, avec de longs cheveux rouges et le plus grand sourire que je n'avais jamais vu.

- Qui c'est ? demandai-je d'une voix blanche

Kyô se releva pour s'approcher de moi en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Daisuke. C'était mon meilleur ami à Kyôto.

Je le regardais, un peu incertain.

- C'était ?

- Il est mort.

Je vis ce petit éclat brillant que j'aimais tant disparaître des yeux de Kyô alors qu'un silence lourd tombait entre nous.

Je commençais à me sentir nauséeux, gêné et minable de ne faire qu'aborder les mauvais sujets et une tristesse comme un trou béant s'imposa dans ma poitrine. Je compris que je compatissais à la douleur qui se faisait visible sur son visage calme.

- Excuse-moi.

Il secoua la tête et partit se rasseoir sur son lit, contre le mur, ses genoux repliés devant lui.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté mon premier lycée. Je me suis fait renvoyé qu'une seule fois. C'est suffisant, tu me diras...

L'atmosphère dans cette petite pièce confinée semblait chercher à m'étouffer. J'aurais voulu disparaître plutôt que le voir comme ça et me dire que c'était mes mots qui le faisait tant souffrir.

- Ruki. Tu ne parles jamais.

Je niais doucement.

- Et tu te détestes.

Je vis mes mains se remettre à trembler.

Kyô se leva et je l'observais aller fouiller dans un tiroir. Il revint ensuite vers moi pour me tendre le petit cahier bordeaux que je l'avais vu tenir dans le magasin de musique.

- Tu n'as qu'à écrire, me dit-il. Quand je lirais, je te comprendrais.

Ensuite, il changea de sujet.

Après ce jour, Kyô et moi étions devenus inséparables.

Je commençais à revenir vers Kai, qui n'avait jamais été aussi content de me voir. Il s'entendait bien avec Kyô, mais ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec la complicité qui me liait à lui.

Nous parlions de musique sans arrêt, on allait à des concerts, il venait me voir jouer, me faisait des requêtes de morceaux et j'aimais ça.

Il m'initia aux jeux vidéos et on passait des heures à parler d'animes, de films, de mangas, de voyages. Il voulut me pousser vers les piercings mais la tête que fit ma mère lorsqu'il en parla un jour où il mangeait chez moi le calma pour toute une vie.

Pendant deux mois, il ne demanda pas après son cahier.

De mon côté, plus les jours passait, plus j'avançais dans ma lecture et plus je prenais conscience de cette partie de Kyô endormie sous le sourire qu'il me servait.

J'avais peur que cet air joyeux même sous ses grognements ne soit que joué, alors que la nuit, je découvrais ses points faibles, ses peines et son désespoir à travers les quelques mots à l'encre noir qu'il avait tracé sur chaque page.

Je finissais souvent apathique, parfois la gorge serrée ou le cœur battant à une allure qui aurait pu me provoquer une attaque.

Kyô avait un don dans les doigts qui me pétrifiait. Jamais je n'avais lu, décrite avec une précision terrifiante, une telle douleur. C'en était parfois une torture à lire tant je ressentais de haine, de colère, ou d'autres sentiments bruts, violents, désespérés.

J'apprenais à connaître Kyô, qui ne savait pas non plus parler des choses tristes, en vrai, devant moi.

Puis, je finis par prendre moi même un stylo.

Je mis quelques semaines à me décider, persuadé que chacun de mes mots serait insipide face aux siens. Jamais je n'arriverais à écrire mes émotions d'une façon aussi juste que la sienne. Je me sentais inférieur.

Ce sentiment fut le premier que j'écrivis. Une lettre à son attention. Ce fut le seul texte que je lui laissai.

Je ne l'ai jamais relu. J'ai le souvenir de lui avoir confié que je n'arriverais pas à écrire aussi bien que lui. Puis je sais avoir dérivé, peut-être ais-je finalement parlé de ma vie.

- Ruki, tu as toujours mon cahier ?

Nous étions allongés dans ma chambre, côte à côte sur mon futon, les yeux levés vers ma fenêtre.

Je me suis redressé et je suis allé le chercher. J'avais vraiment peur de voir sa réaction.

Reparler de ce cahier, c'était admettre que je savais à présent beaucoup de choses personnelles sur lui.

Je l'ai regardé l'attraper et lire la dernière page écrite. Par moi.

Mes yeux se perdirent dans les courbes de son visage. Je l'observais se détendre, je le vis sourire, de ce sourire un peu peiné et c'est ainsi que je me rendis compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de Kyô.

Quand ? Je ne l'ai jamais su.

Peut-être à force de chercher sa compagnie, ou à force de lire son âme.

Je ne l'avais jamais trouvé aussi magnifique quand lorsqu'il redressa ses yeux vers moi. Il tremblait un peu, comme s'il essayait de contenir quelque chose de trop gros pour lui.

- Tu vois, maintenant, on se comprend. Tu n'auras jamais besoin de parler.

Je devais faire une tête déprimée parce qu'il éclata de rire en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Ruki, si je veux que tu écrives, c'est pour laisser tout ça derrière toi. Si tes sentiments te mangent trop, tu finis par faire des bêtises...

L'air contris qu'il afficha me fit comprendre de quoi il parlait et je me rappelais avec peine les blessures sur ses bras.

- Il faut que tu extériorises. Écris, joue, hurle, chante ta douleur et épuise-toi. Ensuite, tu seras tellement vidé que tu ne pourras qu'être heureux et soulagé.

Alors, je comprenais enfin.

Son sourire n'avait jamais été faux, il ne s'était jamais sentit déprimé en ma compagnie.

Kyô devait être la personne la plus sincère et honnête que je connaissais. Il savait simplement assez gérer ses émotions pour se vider totalement et pouvoir profiter de tout ce qui s'offrait à lui.

Je l'admirais.

Une fois que j'eus admis que j'étais tombé amoureux de Kyô, ma vie changea à nouveau.

Au début, tout semblait merveilleux, tout semblait meilleur. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été plus beaux, son rire était le son le plus magique que je connaissais et je ne cherchais qu'après sa compagnie, encore plus qu'avant.

Puis, il y eu le moment où j'aurais aimé partager tout cet amour avec lui et je réalisais que c'était impossible. Tout comme je ne pouvais pas me confier à lui, comme je l'aurais fait si j'eus été amoureux de n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète.

Je me rendis compte que j'aimais un garçon et je paniquais. Pire, plus le temps passait, plus il me paraissait désirable. J'aurais juste aimé me blottir dans ses bras que j'imaginais chauds, faits pour moi. Je finissais honteux, le fuyant parfois sans explication en sentant que je voulais le serrer contre moi, geste que jamais nous n'avions entrepris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu étais amoureux d'une personne... mais que tu ne peux pas être avec elle ? Comment tu l'oublierais ?

Je savais très bien qu'en demandant ce genre de chose à Kai, il comprendrait aussitôt de qui je voulais parler. Aussi, j'avais mis longtemps à me décider, mais il était en même temps mon seul autre point de repère en dehors du principal concerné.

Et je savais que s'il n'existait plus qu'une seule personne tolérante et compréhensive sur Terre, ce serait lui. Il était simplement trop humain, trop gentil pour me rejeter ou me trahir.

Il ne faillit pas à l'image que j'avais de lui, puisqu'il prit une longue inspiration avant de m'attraper par les épaules pour me réconforter un peu.

- Peut-être que je suis trop optimiste, Ruki, mais moi j'essaierais de voir si je n'ai pas une petite chance quand même... Sinon, et bien... Je me résoudrais à m'éloigner un peu de lui parce que ce serait trop difficile pour moi. Mais Ruki, on est pas pareil toi et moi et je ne connais pas si bien Kyô. Tu crois que tu arriverais à lui en parler ?

Je niais de la tête alors que sa phrase avait soudain éclairé un peu mon esprit.

_Tu vois, maintenant, on se comprend. Tu n'auras jamais besoin de parler._

Je ne sus qu'écrire. De toute façon, je n'étais pas encore certain de lui faire lire ce que je pourrais sortir de mon esprit emmêlé.

Je décidais simplement d'écrire au fil de mes pensées, sans réellement commencer par ce que je ressentais pour Kyô mais par toutes ces idées qui s'emmêlaient dans ma tête.

Puis, je me sentis bête. Qu'est-ce que je ressentais pour lui, au fond de moi ?

J'avais peur de me précipiter. Je sentais tellement d'admiration et de gratitude à son égard pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, que j'étais effrayé de me rendre compte qu'il ne puisse s'agir que de cela.

Je lâchais mon stylo et perdit mes yeux sur la page blanche du cahier que Kyô m'avait offert.

Alors, j'essayais d'imaginer ma vie sans lui. Juste pour voir.

Puis j'écrivis.

- Ruki, je peux voir ton cahier ?

Sa question me surprit tellement que j'en lâchais mes baguettes en relevant le regard vers lui.

Je repensais à tout ce que j'avais écrit la veille et mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine alors que je savais que mes joues rougissaient.

- Pourquoi ?

Ma voix était si faible que je ne la reconnue pas.

Kyô soupira en détournant les yeux, le menton dans sa main droite.

- Eh ben... je sens que tu ne vas plus très bien depuis une semaine. Tu es toujours ailleurs et cette fois, je n'arrive pas à te comprendre comme je sais toujours le faire. Et ça m'énerve. Alors si tu as écrit la raison dans ton cahier... j'aimerais savoir, tu comprends ?

Je ramassais mes baguettes en tentant d'étirer un sourire confiant sur mes lèvres mais son regard si sérieux sur moi me faisait perdre mes moyens.

Je sentais que mes doigts ne m'obéissaient plus, mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes de honte et j'avais peur des conséquences que tout ceci pourrait prendre.

Pour y avoir longuement réfléchis, je refusais que Kyô puisse m'abandonner d'une quelconque manière.

- Ouais, je comprends mais... tu sais c'est rien hein. Je dois juste être fatigué ou...

J'arrêtais là mon mensonge pitoyable en croisant son regard noir devenu vide et froid. Sa bouche était crispée en une moue agacée.

- Tu ne veux pas que je lise ?

Jamais je n'avais entendu sa voix aussi froide et je paniquais, conscient de m'enfoncer, de faire une bêtise monumentale. Mais mon esprit refusait de lui laisser la moindre chance de lire ces textes que je lui avais pourtant dédiés, si pitoyables et autant remplis d'amour.

- Tu as un problème avec moi ?

J'ouvris la bouche mais fut complètement incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

Il y eut un long silence qui dura je ne sais combien de temps avant que je ne vois Kyô replier son repas dans son sac et se lever.

- Je vois.

Je n'eus pas la force de le retenir.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais plus habitué à ne pas voir Kyô en cours, et à ne pas être en train de sécher l'école avec lui.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, courir chez lui, lui demander pardon, écouter de la musique sur son lit et reprendre notre vie comme avant. Lorsque je n'étais pas sans cesse perturbé par sa présence trop proche.

Lorsqu'il apparut à nouveau dans le Hall du lycée après deux semaines d'absence, le changement me poignarda.

Sans doute étais-je le seul à l'avoir remarqué, mais il me semblait si flagrant que je sentis mon cœur s'effriter à mes pieds. Il passa devant moi sans m'accorder un regard, mais je devinais la lueur dans ses yeux, éteinte. Il semblait encore plus morose que d'habitude.

- Ruki-san ?

Je sursautais à l'appel de mon nom et me retournais sans comprendre vers la jeune fille qui me faisait face. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage rond et maquillé. Elle me tendit un sourire timide pendant que j'essayais de déterminer si elle était dans ma classe et quel pouvait être son nom.

Mais mon attention se détourna d'elle quand je sentis le regard de Kyô sur moi.

Elle joignit ses mains devant elle en baissant les yeux.

- Ruki-san, je peux vous parler ?

Je hochais la tête, essayant de savoir comment je pourrais l'éconduire sans passer pour un malpoli. Avoir les yeux de Kyô sur moi m'avait tant manqué que je trouvais subitement le courage d'aller le voir, je voulais lui parler, je trouverais bien une excuse.

Je m'arrêtais dans mes pensées en voyant la jeune fille balbutier et rougir de plus en plus.

- Je... Je m'appelle Makito et... euh... Je... Ruki-san... Je vous aime beaucoup alors... je voulais savoir si... vous accepteriez un rendez-vous avec moi, s'il vous plaît.

J'écarquillais les yeux en la voyant s'incliner légèrement devant moi, complètement paralysé face à son geste.

Rien en ce monde ne m'avait préparé à une telle situation et je me sentis paniquer, mes mains tremblant comme à leur habitude. Loin devant, Kyô sortit.

Je vis Makito me regarder à nouveau avec un air mortifié tandis que je restais toujours aussi silencieux, trop surpris pour réagir. Je n'avais jamais songé au fait qu'une fille puisse m'aimer, sans même me connaître d'ailleurs.

- Je suis désolé... m'entendis-je dire

J'avais l'impression de ne plus contrôler ni mon corps, ni mes mots. Je la vis acquiescer doucement et s'enfuir presque en courant, avant même que je ne puis m'expliquer. Elle avait déjà compris, et je m'en sentis mal pour elle.

Je n'osais faire de parallèle avec la réaction qu'aurait eu Kyô si je m'étais décidé à avouer. Cette idée m'aurait broyé le cœur.

Je sursautais en rentrant chez moi, la main sur la poignée de porte de ma chambre tandis que j'entendais du bruit de l'autre côté.

J'entendais une voix que je reconnus aussitôt.

Kyô chantait.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais chanter, jamais il ne m'avait avoué pareille chose. C'était un de ses textes.

J'ouvris à peine la porte, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, mais il s'arrêta aussitôt pour se tourner vers moi.

- Où il est ?

J'entrais et prenais conscience du carnage dans lequel il venait de mettre ma chambre. Mon futon était retourné au sol, mon bureau devait avoir été fouillé, comme mon armoire où mes tee-shirts traînaient comme victimes d'une guerre.

- Co-comment tu es entré ?

Soudainement, j'eus peur de son regard noir.

Sans doute affichais-je un air apeuré, puisqu'il se calma et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- Ta mère m'a ouvert. Elle est rentrée entre midi. Où tu l'as mis ? Ruki, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te lise ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?

Je reculais, sentant le mur contre moi alors que je voyais des larmes dévaler à présent les joues rondes de ce garçon que j'aimais tellement.

La peine que je ressentais était indescriptible.

- Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Pourquoi tu as peur de moi ? Tu crois que je vais te frapper ou quoi ?

Je secouais la tête mais ne semblait peut-être pas assez convainquant.

Kyô se détourna et repartit vers mon bureau, ouvrant les tiroirs sous mes yeux pour fouiller dans mes papiers. Je restais pétrifié contre le mur et je mis de longues minutes à me rendre compte que je pleurais aussi.

Je vis Kyô se détourner et retourner vers mon armoire, l'ouvrant en grand pour s'attaquer à mes pantalons qu'il envoya les uns après les autres sur mon futon désordonné.

Je n'arrivais pas à essayer de l'arrêter.

Je vis mes pulls subir le même traitement et mon cœur s'arrêta en même temps que Kyô. J'étouffais un sanglot en le voyant attraper l'objet à la belle reliure noire.

Il se tourna vers moi en me fixa un instant, comme s'il pensait que j'allais l'arrêter, et s'approcha même de quelques pas.

Je baissais la tête et tendait la main dans un geste désespéré pour le lui arracher mais il repoussa mon poignet en me tapant dessus.

Je me laissais tomber au sol, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds en l'entendant ouvrir mon cahier et tourner les pages unes à unes.

Je ne me rappelais même plus tous les mots que j'avais tracés.

Je me souvenais de son prénom, des sentiments maladroits que j'avais essayé d'exprimer, d'un "je t'aime" un peu gauche.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ça pourrait se passer comme ça, jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir avoir aussi honte.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restais comme ça, mais le bruit de mon cahier tombé au sol me fit sortir de ma léthargie et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Je vis les pieds de Kyô s'échapper. Il reculait jusqu'à s'aplatir contre le mur en face de moi.

- Tu... tu as dis... quoi à Makito ?

Sa voix tressautait et je grimaçais de sa question qui me semblait aussi bête qu'inappropriée.

- Je suis désolé, murmurais-je. Je lui ai dis... que j'étais désolé.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et quand je relevais la tête, Kyô était à genoux en face de moi. Je rougis comme une collégienne alors qu'il me sondait de son si beau regard. Malgré ses yeux rouges et bouffis, j'étais hypnotisé, comme toujours.

- Ne me déteste pas, chuchotais-je.

Je sentis ses mains sur mes joues qui m'envoyèrent de longs frissons dans tout le dos. Jamais encore il ne m'avait touché ainsi.

Il se contentait en général de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

Je ne me souviens plus du jour exact où je suis tombé amoureux de Kyô.

Mais je me souviendrais toujours du jour exact où il m'a embrassé la première fois. Ma bouche était encore mouillée des larmes que j'avais versées.

J'ai vu son visage s'approcher du mien sans réussir à réaliser ce qu'il m'arrivait, et il posa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mes yeux se fermèrent derechef alors que je restais immobile.

Il m'a embrassé doucement, légèrement, prenant le temps de caresser mes lèvres avant de demander l'accès à ma bouche.

Il faisait preuve d'une telle douceur que je me sentais me vider de mes forces en tombant dans ses bras. Et je ne pus contrôler mes mains, ni les empêcher de venir enserrer son cou.

- Ruki, moi aussi.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, espérant silencieusement qu'il répondait au dernier "je t'aime" que j'avais tracé en tremblant.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu.

* * *

End.

J'espère que ça vous a plu...

Les avis, je les aime, je les chéris. Je compte sur vous pour me balancer honnêtement les trucs qui ont cloché et/ou les trucs que vous apprécié, ce serait gentiiiiil. Puis ça aide pour la suite quoi.

A bientôt.

Schmarties'


End file.
